The Pokemon Paradox/Spoiler
Requerimientos *'Habilidades: Fly, Surf, Dive Rock Smash y Cut' *'Powders: Archivo:Red powder.png (16) Red powder, Archivo:Blue powder.png (16) Blue powder, Archivo:Aqua powder.png (16) Aqua powder y Archivo:Rainbow powder.gif (10) Rainbow powder.' *'Berries: (2 c/u)Archivo:Aspear Berry.png Aspear Berry, Archivo:Cheri Berry.png Cheri Berry, Archivo:Leppa Berry.png Leppa Berry, Archivo:Lum Berry.png Lum Berry.' Método Reuniendo Información Comenzamos por dirigirnos hacia la ciudad de Mahogany, utilizando la habilidad Fly subiremos 3 veces para encontrarnos con el Npc Meow, justo donde marca la siguiente imagen: frame|left|[[Mahogany, Npc Meow]] Tendremos la siguiente conversación: *': Hi' Meow: NYANNN!! I'm a Meowth but I like the name Luna. *': Treasure' Meow: Do you want to start your adventure and join to the treasure tower quest? *': Yes' Meow: Ok, so find my brother Pichon on Celadon and talk with him about the treasure, good bye. Ahora tendremos que encontrar a los demás Pokemon para descubrir el tesoro. Nos dirigiremos a la ciudad de Celadon para encontrarnos con el Npc Pichon, que se encuentra en la siguiente imagen: frame|left|[[Celadon, Npc Pichon]] Hablaremos con él y le diremos lo siguiente: *': Hi' 16:28 Pichon: BIIIIRD!!! *': Treasure' 16:28 Pichon: I heard that do you need an aspear berry, cheri berry, leppa berry, lum berry do you want more info about treasure tower? *': Yes' 16:28 Pichon: Well, meet meet my sister Pinky at Azalea and talk with her about the treasure, good bye. Tendremos que viajar de nuevo, esta vez, a la ciudad de Azalea, para encontrarnos con la Npc Pinkie, su ubicación es la siguiente: frame|left|[[Azalea, Npc Pinkie]] Tendremos que hablar con ella y decirle lo siguiente: *':' Hi''' Pinkie: Clefaaa!!! I like to eat hotdog. *': Treasure' Pinkie: I heard that you need 8 ruby powders, 8 marine powders, 8 aqua powders and 5 colorful powders, do you want more info about treasure tower?? *': Yes' Pinkie: Ok, so let's find my brother Rats on Blackthorn and talk with him about the treasure, good bye. Por ultimo tendremos que dirigirnos hacia Blackthorn, para encontrar al Npc Rats, lo podrás encontrar en la siguiente imagen: frame|left|[[Blackthorn, Npc Rats]] Con él tendremos la siguiente conversación: *': Hi' 17:01 Rats: PIKAAAA!!!! *': Treasure' 17:01 Rats: OHHH! You have talked about treasure with my brothers so I think you are ready to do the test of Misdreavus... do you want to start? *': Yes' 17:01 Rats: OK!!! Now you can go to the treasure tower on Mahogany and talk with my friend Misdreavus, FIRST you need find the key to open the treasure tower IT'S located on Mahogany in a mystical tree. La Llave *'Necesitaras habilidades: Fly, Surf y Dive' *'Preparate para enfrentar: Archivo:Gyarados.gif Gyarados y Archivo:Sneasel.png Sneasel.' Es el momento de encontrar la llave para entrar a la torre, tendremos que dirigirnos hacia la ciudad de Mahogany, siguiendo la secuencia de las imágenes: thumb|center|400px|[[Mahogany, Torre Llave.]] En la ultima imagen nos encontraremos con un árbol, le damos click y Éxito! ahora tienes una Golden key con la cual podremos entrar a la Paradox Tower La Tower *'Necesitaras habilidades: Cut y Fly *'Powders: Archivo:Red powder.png (8) Red powder, Archivo:Blue powder.png (8) Blue powder, Archivo:Aqua powder.png (8) Aqua powder y Archivo:Rainbow powder.gif (5) Rainbow powder.' *'Berries: (1 c/u) Archivo:Aspear Berry.png Aspear Berry, Archivo:Cheri Berry.png Cheri Berry, Archivo:Leppa Berry.png Leppa Berry, Archivo:Lum Berry.png Lum Berry.' Ahora tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la Paradox Tower, para llegar ahí, tenemos que seguir la imagen que aparecerá a continuación: thumb|left|121px|[[Mahogany, Paradox Tower]] '''Mazmorra 1' Entrando a la Torre veremos un cuarto lleno de pasto, con la habilidad Cut, cortaremos de la siguiente manera, sigue el patrón y deja a tu Character bajo la piedra en el numero 15, mientras que tu Pkmn sigue cortando hasta llegar a el cuadro numero 20, en ese momento la roca se transformara en escaleras, y podrás subir; Ej: thumb|left|310px|Paradox Tower, Mazmorra 1 Mazmorra 2 En el siguiente piso debemos acomodar las Berries (1 c/u), el orden se muestra en la siguiente imagen; una vez las hayas colocado, entraras en cuadro azul que te llevara al siguiente cuarto. thumb|left|300px|Paradox Tower, Mazmorra 2 Mazmorra 3 En la siguiente habitación encontraremos un Ditto este tendrá que caminar sobre el cuadro que esta marcado con rojo, para que nos aparezca la escalera que esta marcada con color azul, tienes que ser rápido ya que la escalera desaparece pronto; Ej: thumb|left|300px|Paradox Tower, Mazmorra 3 Mazmorra 4 En la siguiente habitación nos encontraremos con la siguiente imagen; debemos colocar los Powders (8 de cada uno, con excepción del Rainbow, esos son 5) en el orden que aparecen, después jalamos la palanca del centro que esta marcada con rojo; aparecerán unas escaleras marcadas en el lugar con el cuadro azul, rápidamente corremos hacia allí, ya que las escaleras desaparecerán en poco tiempo; Ej: thumb|left|300px|Paradox Tower, Mazmorra 4 Mazmorra 5 Al subir por la escalera, llegaremos al ultimo piso de la Paradox Tower, en el, nos encontraremos con Misdreavus, tendremos la siguiente conversación: (Advertencia, responde todo correctamente, de lo contrario te mandara hacia Charizard Vally y tendrás que hacer todo de nuevo.) Nota: Revisa que las las Preguntas coincidan con las Respuestas, ya que existe una variación, puede que la Misdreavus te pregunte: " What's your name? " en este caso tendrás que responder con tu nombre correctamente escrito Ej: Andyrax *': Hi' Misdreavus: Andyrax! HEHEHEHE! Another fool! Excellent! *': Test' Misdreavus: Do you really want me to test you? *': Yes' Misdreavus: Ok Now you're doomed! But well ... So be it! Let's start out with the Seal of Knowledge and the first question: What name did Meow choose for himself? *': Luna' Misdreavus: HOHO! You have learned your lesson well. Question number two then: what is the work of Nurse Joy? *': Heal' Misdreavus: HOHO! Right again. All right. The final question of the first seal: where was Pichon? *': Celadon' Misdreavus: HOHO! Lucky you. You have passed the first part! So ... would you like to continue with the treasure tower? *': Yes' Misdreavus: As you wish, foolish one! Here is my first question: what does Pinkie like to eat? *': Hotdog' Misdreavus: That was an easy one. Let's try the second: If you use it, you release! *': Pokeball' Misdreavus: Hm. I bet you think you're smart. All right. How about this: What does everybody want to become but nobody to be? *': Old' Misdreavus: ARGH! You did it again! Well all right. Do you want to finish the treasure tower? *': Yes' Misdreavus: GOOD! So I will get you at last. Answer this: What is your favourite Pokemon type? *': Ghost' Misdreavus: UHM UH OH ... How could you guess that? Are you mad??? All right. Question number two: Which is its conjugate? *':' Nothing Misdreavus: NO! NO! NO! That can't be true. You're not only mad, you are a complete idiot! Ah well. Here is the last question if you dont know find my friend Gato: What is 1 plus 1? *': (Digamos lo que digamos nos enviara a Charizard Vally)' Misdreavus: WRONG! try to find the mystical Gato. En nuestra pantalla aparecerá la leyenda; Questlog Updated. Npc Gato Es hora de ir con el Npc Gato, este se encuentra en lo alto de la Torre Paradox, para llegar ahi, usa la habilidad Fly en la entrada de la Tower (Recuerda que es por fuera de la Tower). Con él tendremos la siguiente conversación: *':' Hi Gato: MEOWWW!! *':' Treasure Gato: My surreal numbers are based on astonishing facts. *':' Yes Gato: But first tell me, which is your favourite Pokemon type? *':' Ghost Gato: Very interesting. So are you ready to proceed in your lesson in pokematics? *':' Yes Gato: So know that everything is based on the simple fact that 1 + 1 = 13. (El numero que nos diga puede cambiar, así que, toma nota y no lo olvides) De regreso a la Tower Tendremos que volver a la torre con Misdreavus, haciendo lo mismo que hicimos anteriormente (Poner los items, etc), para volver a tener la misma conversación que tuvimos con ella, pero esta vez con la diferencia de agregarle el numero final que nos dio el Npc Gato (Recuerda que ese numero puede variar, no siempre es 13), después de eso, nos teletransportara hacia la habitación de recompensa. Nota: Leer con cuidado las preguntas para que coincidan con las respuestas, ya que si te equivocas tendrás que conseguir los Items de nuevo, para volver a entrar. Recompensa En esta habitacion nos encontraremos con lo siguiente; solo podemos tomar 1 camino, el camino que pisemos sera el contrario de la recompensa que tengamos. Ej: Si pisamos sobre la primera fila de lado izquierdo''' (1 y 2)' podremos abrir el cofre '''3 y 4', asi que ten cuidado y decide antes de pisar. *'Cofre 1: Archivo:Sleeping gengar plush.gif Sleeping gengar plush' *'Cofre 2: 300 Archivo:Hundred dollar.png Hundred dollar' *'Cofre 3: Archivo:Golden egg.gif Golden egg' *'Cofre 4: x2 Archivo:Rare candy.png Rare Candy' thumb|left|310px|Paradox Tower, Recompensa. Espero te sea útil este Tutorial. Gracias! Atte: Andyrax